


Hour Thirteen

by BasilYJT (CRAZYshoota)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRAZYshoota/pseuds/BasilYJT





	Hour Thirteen

Twelve on the clock,  
Tick Tock, Tick Tock.  
Starts as fool's fun,  
Blissful at one.  
Plan steps to do,  
Clueless at two.  
Courage set free,  
Be brave at three.  
Let your heart pour,  
To love at four.  
Feeling alive,  
To live at five.  
Fingers locked fix,  
Contact at six.  
Taste of heaven,  
Climax at seven.  
Burdened by weight,  
Pressured at eight.  
Complain and whine,  
Argue at nine.  
To break or bend,  
Need strength at ten.  
Loss of haven,  
Lone eleven.  
Bright nite you delve,  
So lost at twelve.  
Twelve on the clock,  
Tick. Tick. Tick. Tock.

Going round and round,  
Broken and bound.  
Last duet scene,  
Ends at thirteen.


End file.
